Jousei Shonan's New 'Masterpiece'
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: first ever KagomeKajimoto pairing. Youhei and Kouhei's cousin, Kagome, is joining Jousei Shonan as a third year and a teenis team regular. the captain of the team begins to fall for her but he has competition. will he win her heart? full summ. inside. RnR


Jousei Shonan's New 'Masterpiece'

**A/N: the idea of adding Kags as a regular in the team belongs to Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome…I love the idea of hers and so, I dedicate this fic to her for the cool idea of hers where she said that there was no rule that girls cant play in the boys' tennis team… since that's what I'll be using in this fic….**

Summary: Youhei and Kouhei's cousin is coming to Jousei Shonan. She will be joining the school as a part of the boys' tennis team. As she does, she wins the affection of the captain of their team, making the other girls of the school envy her. She's everything a boy would want in his girl. But apparently some other prodigies from the other schools are interested in her too. What will happen now?? Who will win her heart?? Please Read and Review….

_**Pairings: **_

_**Kagome Higurashi and Takahisa Kajimoto**_

_**One-sided love for Kagome from some other tennis prodigies… this is what the poll at the end is for…**_

**My OCs:**

**Tensho Tanaka- Youhei and Kouhei's father, dark blue hair and brown eyes, warm-hearted, hard-working, stern when needed, wise, trustworthy**

**Akira Tanaka- Youhei and Kouhei's mother, waist-length reddish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, sweet, warm-hearted, loving yet wise, trustworthy**

**Shun Kajimoto- Takahisa Kajimoto's father, Dark brown hair and soft purple eyes, slightly stern, caring, trustworthy, kind, generous, hard-working, very wise and smart**

**Nina Kajimoto- Takahisa Kajimoto's mother, long brown hair and soft blue eyes, kind, generous, slightly mysterious to people outside family, very sincere, trustworthy as long as she likes the person**

_**A/N: these will be the year in which they study in my fic:**_

_**Kagome, Kajimoto, Hiroshi Wakato, Shinjou- 3**__**rd**__** years**_

_**Youhei (elder twin, has dark pink hair), Kouhei (younger twin, has dark blue hair), Kiriyama, Shou Ota - 2**__**nd**__** years**_

**Descriptions:**

**Takahisa Kajimoto: brown hair, lithe body, expressive purple eyes, soft-spoken, stern, hard-working, a piercing in each ear, goal oriented Captain of the Jousei Shonan Tennis Team**

**Youhei Tanaka: elder twin, dark pink hair, lithe form, greyish-brown eyes, hard-working, protective over Kagome**

**Kouhei Tanaka: younger twin, dark blue hair, lithe form, grey eyes, hard-working, slightly sarcastic, protective over Kagome**

**Hiroshi Wakato: orangish-brown hair, wears a white cap, lithe body, greyish-blue eyes, has a fanclub, hard-working, friendly, a ladies man, a bit of a playboy...but not much, Vice-Captain of Jousei Shonan tennis Team**

**Reiji Shinjou: a bit stoic, short blue hair, dark blue almost black eyes, hard-working, lithe body, goal-oriented**

**Shou Ota: dark purple almost black hair, brown eyes, shortest of the team, hard-working, quite friendly (in my fic)**

**Daichi Kiriyama: black hair, black eyes, tallest of the team, hard-working, serious (though he will be friendly enough towards Kagome in my fic)**

**Aoi Hanamura: a tall, beautiful lady with red hair a bit longer than shoulder-length, brownish gold eyes, wears oval glasses; she calls the regulars her 'Masterpieces'**

**(**_**Kagome's description will be given at the beginning of the first chapter)**_

Warning: Characters may be OOC… Inuyasha characters won't be in the fic…mostly… if I put them, I'll put it as an Author's Note, k? Set in the PoT universe…

Disclaimer: I own none of the Anime/Manga and/or characters I'm using in my fic…

**Dedicated to: Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome (Demonic kunoichiKagi)**

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^**!!!ENJOY!!!^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^**

**Chapter 1: Enter, the new 'Masterpiece', Kagome **

Outside the gates of Jousei Shonan, stood a girl with hip-length raven black hair, a curvaceous form, heart shaped face with soft, pink lips curved in a soft smile, a cute nose and expressive sapphire blue eyes. She had a fair complexion and slight muscles in her arms and legs, proving that she was a sports player. The black tennis bag on her shoulder proved that she was a **tennis** player.

Dressed in a knee-length black skirt and a white sleeveless shirt along with white socks and white and blue tennis shoes, she looked beautifully athletic. Smirking a bit, the girl stepped inside the school and followed the map she held in her hands towards the tennis courts.

Reaching her destination, she placed the map in her bag and entered the indoor tennis courts where the regulars were practicing. Entering the court, she leaned against the nearby wall, letting her bag fall to the ground with a dull 'thud' as her eyes moved around the courts watching the club members practice. As she did, she crossed her arms over her breasts.

She smiled when her gaze landed to the ones she was looking for. She looked on as the twin regulars played a match against each other. Letting her eyes travel over the rest of the regulars, she inwardly drooled when she spotted the captain of the team. Pulling her eyes away when she noticed that he was turning towards her, she started examining the rest of the regulars.

Turning to her right, she smiled at the one she was inwardly drooling at as the guy walked over to stop in front of her. She saw him blink in surprise before saying, "Are you looking for someone, Miss?"

The girl smiled at him before looking at the twins playing against each other nearby. "Are you related to the Tanaka twins?" he asked her in his soft yet stern voice. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. Apart from that she looked to be his age. Just looking at her made him feel emotions he had felt for no other. He traced her features with his eyes, unable to believe that someone as beautiful as this existed.

His eyes traveled to her lips when he heard her soft sweet voice say, "I'm their cousin. I just reached here today afternoon and came straight here since I'll be joining this school as a third year." Hearing her voice, he couldn't help but smile at how soft and sweet it was.

Snapping out of his thoughts about her beauty, he reluctantly pulled his eyes away from her features to look at the twins. "Youhei, Kouhei." He called out, his voice slightly louder than usual

Turning to their captain, the twins' eyes widened at who they saw standing against the wall next to their captain. Looking at each other, they smiled before running over to them. Within seconds, they were standing in front of them, looking over the girl's features.

"Its been a while, hasn't it, You-kun, Kou-kun?" the girl said, looking between the twins as she stood straight again. "Its been six years since we've seen each other, ne?" she continued only to feel two pairs of arms wrap around her slender frame.

Smiling softly, she closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around each of her brothers' shoulder pulling them closer to herself. She had really missed them. After all, she was the one who taught them how to play tennis when she was 6 and them 5.

She could remember it clearly, like it was just yesterday. It was when she had come for a visit with her family to stay with them for a week's time. The day she had arrived in the house the twins had latched onto her. They had followed her wherever she went, talking to her, asking her questions, telling her what they like, what they dislike.

That week they had watched as she practiced by herself and had almost begged her to teach them how to play tennis as good as she could. That had actually been how they had spent the rest of the week with her. When she had to leave, the twins had clung to her legs, not letting her go till she had told them that she'll be back soon and that she'll teach them more when she comes there next.

Now, getting back to the present, as the three cousins hugged each other, Kajimoto couldn't help but wonder what made the girl so special to actually make the twins hug her oh so lovingly. He couldn't wait to get to know her name, and then maybe he'll get to know her more during the rest of the year. Seeing how beautiful she was, he knew her name would suit her perfectly as well.

"We missed you nee-chan." the two boys said to her burying their faces in her silky raven tresses. Smiling the girl whispered softly to the two boys, "I missed you both too, my precious brothers." Her whispered words made Kajimoto smile softly at how sweet she seemed to be

Opening her eyes, the girl smiled at Kajimoto before looking towards the other regulars who had gathered around the four of them, looking at the twins in surprise since the two boys were known to never show their emotions to others.

Pushing the twins away from her person, she smiled at them, when they gave her confused, heartbroken looks, then looked behind her cousins. Seeing the girl looking behind them shyly, the twins looked at each other before turning to face the boys standing behind them while standing next to the girl they both seemed to adore.

Looking at the surprised faces of the regulars, Youhei opened his mouth to introduce the girl but closed it again when they heard their coach, Hanamura-sensei, walk over to them and stand in front of them before saying, "Kagome Higurashi, I believe?"

Kagome looked at the teacher and smiled, "Yes, sensei (teacher). It's nice to finally meet you." She said in her soft sweet voice, making everyone look at them both, confused about how the two know each other.

Hanamura-sensei looked over Kagome, surprising all the regulars there with the way she was looking the girl over. "A new 'Masterpiece'. You really are beautiful, Kagome-chan. I'm sure you'll be getting a fanclub soon enough if not tomorrow morning itself." She said, smiling at the girl softly.

Feeling more than a little confused, Wakato decided to ask the question plaguing all their, except Kajimoto's, minds, "Sensei, who is this?" he asked, looking the girl over. He had to agree that this 'Kagome' was very beautiful. However the most beautiful thing about her was the sapphire depths of her eyes which anyone would love to drown into.

Looking into her eyes, he could see that not only was she beautiful, but wise, kind, sweet, goal-oriented, generous and smart. Since Hanamura-sensei had called her a 'Masterpiece', he knew that she must be a very good tennis player.

He was snapped out of his trance when Kagome smiled and replied, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm You-kun and Kou-kun's cousin. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said in her soft voice, bowing to them slightly in greeting.

Youhei and Kouhei smiled at their cousin and started introducing their team-mates. "Nee-chan, this is the Captain of our team, Takahisa Kajimoto" Youhei said signaling to the boy she was talking to before who smiled at her and bowed slightly, "This is the Vice-captain, Hiroshi Wakato" Kouhei said signaling to the reddish brown-haired boy wearing a cap who smiled and waved before bowing a bit as well, "This is Reiji Shinjou" Youhei said signaling to the blue-haired boy who gave a small smile and bowed, "This is Shou Ota" Kouhei said signaling to the shortest player of the team who smiled and bowed, "And this is Daichi Kiriyama" Youhei said signaling to the tallest player of the team who smile a bit and bowed as well, "And apparently you already know Hanamura-sensei." Kouhei finished before both the twins looked at Kagome and asked her, "But how do you know sensei, nee-chan?"

Giggling softly, Kagome replied, "The Principal gave my profile to sensei since I wanted to join the tennis team. Since I've won a lot of my matches and I'm considered a prodigy," she rolled her eyes as she said the last part, "sensei wished to talk to me through phone." She said taking out the silver and black cell phone from her skirt pocket. "That's how she knows me- since we've been talking for a little over a week." she finished.

Smiling she continued, "Sensei's been telling me a lot about you all- about your play styles, how you're progressing, about your personalities etc." Looking at them all, she said, "Apart from that, we've been discussing about how to improve you all."

Seeing their confused looks, she smiled, "But I'll tell you the ways for you all to improve tomorrow, after all its getting quite late and Aunt Akira must be getting worried about the three of us." She said signaling to the twins and herself

Hanamura-sensei looked at her watch before saying, "Kagome-chan seems to be right. Its past 6 p.m. already. Its time I dismissed you all." The regulars nodded but before they could turn towards the locker rooms to change their clothes, Hanamura-sensei stopped them again by saying, "Also, Kagome-chan's going to be joining us as a third year regular from tomorrow onwards."

Surprised, the regulars turned to their sensei as Youhei and Kouhei smiled at Kagome, happy that she would be a part of their team now. "But how is that possible, sensei? I thought that girls weren't allowed to be a part of the boys' team" Shou Ota said looking at the two ladies in surprise

Hanamura-sensei smiled before replying, "There's no such rule, Ota-kun. The Principal and I went through the rule book last evening and realized that there was no rule stating that girls can't be a part of the boys' team to begin with."

This just made the twins smile wider, glad that after 6 years they'll get the chance to spend time with Kagome again.

"Kajimoto-kun, would you mind if I made Kagome-chan the combined team captain along with you?" Hanamura-sensei asked Kajimoto, surprising him a bit.

Kajimoto thought about it for a few minutes before turning to Kagome, "Kagome-san, do you have your schedule with you?" he asked her in his soft yet stern voice.

Kagome smiled and replied, "Yes, Kajimoto-san. I have it right here." She said reaching into her bag and pulling out her schedule which her Aunt Akira had picked up that morning from the office.

As she held it out to him, she wondered if she would be sharing any of her classes with him. As Kajimoto took the schedule from her, he made sure to gently touch her fingers with his own. He knew he had started liking her, he just didn't know if she felt the same way about him.

Seeing her blush softly at the contact, he smiled and pulled the schedule out of her grip. Going over the schedule, he couldn't help but let his smile widen slightly, seeing as she had the same classes as him.

Looking up, he returned the schedule back to her saying a soft, "Thank you" before looking at their coach and saying, "I don't mind sensei. Kagome-san seems to be in my class and we both seem to have all the same classes, so it wouldn't be difficult making plans for our team practice with her before telling you about it."

Kagome blushed softly at his next statement, "And I'm sure that we'll get along quite well with each other." He smiled seeing her soft pink blush, knowing that he was the one who caused it.

With that decided, the regulars headed off to change before leaving towards their houses, knowing they'll meet each other the next day at practice.

.**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_**That's the end of the first chapter of this fic… hope you liked it… since the character descriptions were given at the beginning of the chapter, I haven't described anyone **_**during**_** the chapter…**_

_**Please read and review….**_

_**Ten more reviews and I'll update the next chapter….**_

_**Poll: **_

_**Who do you want as competition against Kajimoto for Kagome's heart??? This poll will last till the fifth chapter…. In the sixth chapter I'll start with the pairing development… it will be a one-sided love between the characters and Kags… the three characters who will get the most votes will be taken as competition k??**_

_**Please read, review and vote…**_

_**Cya!!!**_


End file.
